Power semiconductor chips are used in many high power applications, such as hybrid electric vehicles and other transportation and energy systems. Power semiconductor chips such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and diodes produce large amounts of heat. Consequently, when these semiconductor chips are built into packages, it is desired to dissipate the heat generated by these chips quickly and efficiently. The package for such power semiconductor chips is required to meet stringent performance criteria, such as providing high and reliable power over a long service life. Further, the power electronic packages serve to provide electrical interconnections, thermal dissipation, and mechanical support for the chips and other components housed inside.
In view of the demand for high power packaging, improvements in reliability and thermal performance are desired.